onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Wyper
): Wyler (Edited dub) | first = Chapter 237; Episode 153 | affiliation = Shandia; God's Guards | occupation = Shandia Warrior; God's Guard | epithet = | jva = Masaki Aizawa, Reiko Kiuchi (young) | birth = August 18th | Funi eva = J. Paul Slavens, Leah Clark (young) }} "Berserker" Wiper was the leader of the Shandia warriors fighting to take Upper Yard back from Enel. He is the direct descendant of Calgara. After the time-skip, he is one of God's Guards. Appearance Wiper is a tall, muscular Shandia, and as such, sports a pair of little wings on his back. He's covered by various tribal tattoos across his left shoulder and the left side of his face. He has very long dark brown hair is arranged in a mohawk that follows into a segmented braid that goes slightly past his waist, resembling those worn by real life Native Americans, and he has little spherical earrings. Wiper always goes shirtless, and is also shoeless beyond using Skate-type Wavers in battle. He generally wears a grass skirt, with a rope belt decorated by three small ornaments that look like fangs or claws around his waist. He is usually seen smoking a cigarillo, chomping down on it during battle, and as a child he chewed on a grass stalk before he moved up to tobacco, showing it is a definite habit of his. He also wore an intimidating tribal mask in his first appearance, but soon discarded it. After the timeskip he now wears his hair unbraided, appearing to have a full head of long hair past his shoulders. He also has the coat his fellow guards wear tied aroud his waist instead of actually wearing it. In the anime, Wiper's tattoos are intricately colored with green and red. However, in the manga and other related media, his tattoos are colored black. Gallery Personality Inheriting the violent tendencies of his ancestor, Wiper is first shown to be an extremely violent and irrational man. He believes to follow the path of his ancestor and his principles. He does not easily trust outsiders and is quick to fight anyone without a second thought. Because of this, he is called a berserker. Despite this however, Wiper has a deep love for his people and his homeland. He also has a deep respect for his ancestor's best friend, Montblanc Noland, to whom he feels obligated to because of Noland's deeds, friendship to Calgara, and unfortunate fate. In fact, it is Wiper's love for his people and his obligation to Noland that drives him. It is because of these that Wiper has taken responsibility to restore his people's home and put an ease to Noland's soul. While he means well, his determination sometimes tends to blind him thus causing Wiper to become more violent and push himself beyond his physical limits. He is, however, not completely heartless towards others. He realized Luffy's goal, although different, was alike to his own and is moved by his efforts. Both because of Luffy's actions during the battle with Enel and the need for fighting having been removed, Wiper seems to have now calmed down. Relationships Shandia Wiper has a deep love for his people and would do anything to restore their former glory. Amongst the other Shandia warriors, he is well respected due to his vigor and skills. Because of this they follow him in his goals no matter what happens. However, his own warriors are aware of his violent nature and he can appear frightening to them at times. Skypieans and Others Because of years of conflict between his people and the Skypieans, Wiper originally had a deep distrust for Skypieans and outsiders alike. He would rather fight than reason things out with them. He would fight anyone regardless of who they are, whether it be the kindly Gan Fall or the tyrannical Enel. He even considered the Straw Hats as enemies regardless of their intentions. Wiper however changed his view of the pirates when he learned that they wanted to help the descendant of Noland, Montblanc Cricket, learn the whereabouts of the Golden City of Shandoria. Completely moved by their goal, Wiper aided them in defeating Enel. After Enel's reign was over, Wiper completely changed his views on outsiders. He no longer distrusted Skypieans and instead joined in his people's and their efforts for a brighter future on Upper Yard. Wiper in particular, is grateful for what the Straw Hats did for his people and Cricket, and hopes one day that they may come back to Upper Yard. Abilities and Powers Wiper is skilled at close combat, mainly involving the use of Skate-type Wavers to boost his kicks and to swiftly fight his opponent. He also has great endurance as he is able to use his Reject Dial three times without dying, a feat that normally kills a regular person with one try. Also, he was able to take a blast by an Axe Dial in the back and only take minor damage. It is possible that Wiper partially inherited his power from Calgara. He was able to fight on par with Luffy when they crossed paths on Upper Yard, as well as match Zoro during the Ordeal of Iron. Weapons Wiper generally fights using a Burn Bazooka. His Burn Bazooka is a typical bazooka capable of firing cannonballs and such. However, when equipped with a Breath Dial, the bazooka is able to fire a large blast of white-blue flames caused by the ignition of the bazooka and the gas released from the Dial within. He also has a large ballistic shield to protect himself from attacks. For Enel's Survival Game, Wiper equipped himself with a Reject Dial. The Dial is ten times stronger than a regular Impact Dial and is able to inflict great damage. The damage released by the dial however, is both devastating to the opponent it is being used against and the person using it. A regular person would be killed with one try. As such, Wiper used the Dial sparingly knowing the risks involved. For the game, Wiper also equipped his skates with Seastone so he could go against Devil Fruit users such as Enel and Luffy. History Past Since he was young, Wiper and the rest of the other Shandia children were told stories from the Shandia Chief about their past. He and the rest of the Shandia children were told that eight hundred years ago their ancient ancestors, the Shandorians, were entrusted to protect an ancient text. They were also told how their ancestors lost their home at the hands of the Skypieans and it was their responsibility to reclaim it. However amongst the all the stories of his ancestors' past, one story moved Wiper the most, the story of his ancestor, Calgara, and his friend, Montblanc Noland. Deeply moved by the sad fate of the one who saved his people from a deadly illness, Wiper wondered if they found the Golden Bell and rang it, would Noland's soul be put to ease? Motivated by his determination to reclaim his people's homeland and to ease Noland's soul, Wiper quickly rose amongst the ranks the Shandia warriors over the years. One day six years ago before the current storyline, due to conflict between his people and the Skypieans, Wiper was approached in his village by the then God of the Skypieans, Gan Fall, and the God's entourage in order to form a truce between their two races. However despite what his village elders said and what Gan Fall was offering, Wiper could not accept Gan Fall's pleadings for an alliance. Spurred by the years that his people struggled against the Skypieans, Wiper asked that if Gan Fall wanted to make peace, the God should give everything the Skypieans stole from the Shandia. When that demand could not be fulfilled, Wiper demanded that the heads of one hundred innocent Skypieans be given instead as payment. With this the peace meeting had failed. Just as Wiper and Gan Fall were about to part ways however, Gan Fall stated calmly to Wiper that he liked Shandia's pumpkin juice as a sign of good faith. Wiper however took it as a religious insult against Noland, and started a ruckus between his village and Gan Fall's men. Over the years, Wiper continued his people struggle against the Skypieans to reclaim their home even after Gan Fall was stripped of his title by Enel. To Wiper, it mattered not who was ruling Skypiea, they were still his people's enemies. Sky Island Saga Skypiea Arc As Wiper wiped out the crew and ship of the Eraser Pirates while traversing the White Sea one day, he noticed another pirate ship sailing, the Going Merry. Considering this new group of pirates as a new enemy, Wiper immediately attacked the Straw Hats without a moment's notice. Wiper's attack was cut short when Gan Fall and his pet bird, Pierre, came to the Straw Hats' aid. With the former God on the scene, all that Wiper could do was fallback. Wiper later moved to the outskirts of Upper Yard and spotted one of the Straw Hats he attacked earlier there. However before Wiper could attack this enemy, Enel's priests came into the scene while chasing somebody. Seeing this opportunity, Wiper attacked the priests instead. As he attacked the priests, Wiper unfortunately had to fall back once again as Enel suddenly sent a huge lighting strike on the person the priests were chasing. With this, Wiper retreated back to his village. Later, after returning to the village, Wiper and the rest of the Shandia warriors had meeting about a recent turn of events involving Gan Fall. Apparently due to the doings of the Straw Hats, Gan Fall had started moving against Enel by saving one of Enel's subjects and stepping onto Upper Yard. One of Wiper's comrades, Laki, upon noting this turn of events suggested to Wiper that they should ally themselves with the former God. Wiper however shrugged off the idea. As Wiper and the other Shandia warriors pondered what to do next, they soon heard from Aisa, a young Shandia gifted with Mantra, that two important voices had suddenly disappeared in Upper Yard. These voices belonged to Gan Fall and one of Enel's priests, Satori. Seeing this chance, Wiper and the other Shandia warriors immediately mobilized an attack on Enel and his followers in Upper Yard. As Wiper and the other warriors attacked Upper Yard, Wiper came across the captain of the Straw Hats, Luffy, and two of his crew. Unable to engage the Blue Sea Dwellers at the moment, Wiper merely told them to go back to where they came from else he will treat them like enemies like Enel. With that Wiper and the others left the Straw Hats and continued with their attack. As Wiper and the other warriors continued the attack onto nightfall, they soon realized their numbers were significantly dropping and among the wounded was Kamakiri. Due to this, they were forced to retreat for the moment. Back at a camp base near Upper Yard, Wiper learned the reason that Kamakiri got hurt was because he was saving Laki while she was getting some Vearth for Aisa. Angered by this, Wiper decided to throw away the precious amount of Vearth that caused Laki's lack of concentration and Kamakiri's injuries. Before he could do so however, Kamakiri reassured Wiper that he would be able to battle the following day. With the brief squabble settled amongst themselves, Wiper told his fellow Shandia warriors that once they defeat Enel and get back their home, there would no longer be a need to worship such small clumps of dirt. The next day, having recovered from the previous battle, Wiper urged his fellow warriors to fight more vigorously, even if it meant leaving fallen comrades behind. With this, Wiper and the rest headed back to Upper Yard to continue their attack. Unbeknownst to them, they were heading into a completely different Upper Yard from the day before, an Upper Yard where they are all being tested in Enel's Survival Game. As Wiper and the others entered Upper Yard, they came into the territory of Shura, one of Enel's Priests, and into his Trial of String. While the other warriors got caught by Shura's string clouds, Wiper fortunately was able to avoid the strings and attack Shura head on. While it seemed like Wiper was in trouble by being caught by Shura's lance, the berserker was able to counter and defeat the priest with a dial he was carrying, a Reject Dial. Though scathed by the Reject Dial's power, Wiper ignored the warnings from his fellow warriors, and split from the group to look for Enel. As he roamed the deep forests of Upper Yard, Wiper encountered Luffy. Seeing how his previous warning of asking Luffy and his crew to leave went ignored, Wiper decided to fight with the Blue Sea Dweller. Though both Wiper and Luffy fought each other with ferocity, both of them found themselves equally strong against one another. In the midst of the battle, Wiper found that Luffy mysteriously disappeared. Not wanting to waste anymore strength before fighting Enel, Wiper continued on with his search for the God. Two hours after Wiper entered the fray that was Enel's Survival Game, he was among the 7 Shandia Warriors of the 21 remaining people still active. As Wiper headed up the giant beanstalk, Giant Jack, to God's Shrine, where Wiper was thinking Enel was in, he encountered several people on some ruins. Among these people were one of Enel's priests, Ohm, with his dog, Holy, Gan Fall with his bird, Pierre, Zoro, and a giant python, Nola, who chased after Zoro up Giant Jack. Upon learning that Enel was no longer in God's Shrine from Gan Fall, Wiper decided to continue searching somewhere else. However seeing all of these opponents before him that intended to interfere with his search one way or another, Wiper decided to fight them all. In the midst of the battle royal, Wiper was joined by the three remaining Shandia Warriors that joined him in the start of the Survival Game. While these warriors arriving was a good sign as five of Enel's Enforcers had also arrived at the same time, Wiper all of a sudden saw Aisa arrive in the ruins on board a waver with one of the Straw Hats, Nami. After simultaneously saving the two new arrivals from three Enforcers alongside Zoro and Gan Fall, Wiper turned his attention to these two. Thinking that Nami had kidnapped Aisa, Wiper attempted to blast Nami with his Burn Bazooka. Though Gan Fall fortunately pulled Nami and Aisa before Wiper could blast them both, Wiper saw in shock as the former God's action inadvertently led him and the girls he saved to be eaten by Nola. As the battle in the ruins escalated with Ohm releasing a bunch of iron cloud that covered the entire place in a cage, Wiper saw Laki arrive in the scene to tell him something from Kamakiri. However just at the same moment, Wiper saw Enel appear behind Laki. Unable to help his fellow warrior, Wiper saw Laki show him what Kamakiri wanted to tell him, Enel was a Devil Fruit user who ate the Goro Goro no Mi rendering him immune to normal attacks. After witnessing Laki being punished by Enel, Wiper decided to return his attention back to the fray that was in the cage. Deciding to save Aisa first, Wiper set his sights on Nola. As the battle continued, Wiper tried to blast open Nola's stomach open. Unfortunately, he found the snake too resilient despite writhing in pain due to the contents in its stomach. Just as the battle was continuing, Wiper suddenly found the ruins he was in blasted by Enel from deep below. With the ruins on Giant Jack destroyed, Wiper and those with him fell to the ruins below where Enel was waiting. Upon landing in the ruins, Wiper realized that these ruins were his people's ancient home. His silent celebration about this realization however was cut short as Enel suddenly blasted Nola. Having turned his attention to Enel and unable to save Aisa at the moment, Wiper learned that all of the ruckus that was happening in Upper Yard was all part of Enel's Survival Game. Learning that all of it was to test to who was worthy to join Enel on a trip to a place he called Fairy Vearth, Wiper and those still standing with him, Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro, and a just escaped Gan Fall, decided to turn down the God's offer and focus all their strengths on defeating him. Learning more that Enel has plans to destroy all of Skypiea since in his mind, it defies the laws of nature, Wiper and those with him fought against Enel with all of their might. However, despite their best efforts, Enel's powers proved too much for them. Even with the aid of some Seastone in Wiper's skates and the Reject Dial, Enel simply restarted his own heart after Wiper struck him down. Regardless of the situation, Wiper refused to back down. Despite being shocked by Enel's attacks, Wiper stood up for his ancestors, for his people's plea to return home, and for Noland. However, despite his determination, Wiper was struck down by Enel and was left along with those dealt with by the God in the ruins. After Wiper and the others were found by Luffy and Aisa, who were able to escape from Nola, Wiper and the rest were transported to the area above the ruins by a revived Robin. After events unfolded while he was unconscious, Wiper awoke to a horrible sight. His beloved homeland, Upper Yard, was being destroyed piece by piece by continuous lightning strikes from a lightning storm created by Enel from the God's flying ship, the Maxim. Seeing the nightmarish scene before him, all that Wiper could do was stare and remember the tale of his ancestor's friend, Montblanc Noland. Not listening to Aisa's pleas asking for them to leave the situation, Wiper asked what right did Enel have to befall such travesty on his beloved homeland. As Wiper was thinking, he remembered that the Straw Hats mentioned that they were looking for the Golden Bell. Knowing that the Golden Bell was not in the ruins when he was there, Wiper asked Robin where it would be. From her, Wiper learned that the Bell was somewhere high above Giant Jack. Learning this, Wiper tried to climb back up the beanstalk. Unfortunately, he did not have the strength to climb up amidst all the chaos that was happening. As things turned worse with Enel's using Raigo to obliterate Angel Island, Wiper learned that Luffy also wanted to ring the Golden Bell as well. Just as the chaos around him was escalating, Wiper and the rest with him suddenly received a giant leaf sent from Nami above with a message asking them to cut the beanstalk so that it would fall westward towards the Maxim and the Golden Bell. Noticing that Enel created an even larger Raigo big enough to destroy all of Skypiea, Wiper and the rest figured that Luffy and Nami on Nami's waver planned to use the beanstalk as a ramp to reach Enel. Robin revealed to Wiper the reason why Luffy wanted to ring the bell. She explained to Wiper that Luffy wanted to ring the bell in order to tell a man down below in Blue Sea that the Golden City of Shandora did not sink into the sea but was in the sky all along. Learning that this man's name was Montblanc Cricket, Wiper realized that Luffy was trying to help the descendant of Noland. Deeply touched by this, Wiper threw away his prejudice and decided to help the Straw Hats in knocking down Giant Jack. Using the Reject Dial one last time, Wiper blew what still supported the beanstalk from Zoro's attacks and Nola's accidental help. With this, the beanstalk fell over for Luffy to use to reach Enel. As the beanstalk fell and Luffy headed towards Enel, Wiper stood proudly amidst of the ruins of his ancestors and cheered Luffy on to beat Enel despite the various lightning strikes directed at him and his people's home by the God. Seeing Luffy miraculously negate Enel's Raigo, Wiper cheered on Luffy further to ring the bell. As Wiper and all of Skypiea witnessed the battle in the air with Luffy against Enel, their prayers were answered as Luffy slammed Enel straight into the Golden Bell. Upon the bell being rung, Wiper heard the beautiful song that he so long wanted to ring for Noland. With Enel finally defeated, Wiper succumbed to his wounds and collapsed. Fortunately, the Straw Hats' doctor, Chopper, was able to tend to his wounds. Later, Wiper awoke to find himself being treated by a Skypiean girl, Conis, in the ruins of his people along with several others. Still a bit hostile, Wiper tried to move but was told by his chief to calm down. The chief told Wiper to be at ease as no one in Skypiea wished for the continuation of war. With these words, Wiper was shown by the chief a huge party was being held outside by everyone. After several days of partying, Wiper and his fellow warriors learned that their ancestors' duty of protecting the ancient text had finally been fulfilled with the translation of it by Nico Robin. With this duty having been fulfilled and the Golden Bell has been finally rung again, Wiper and his fellow warriors paid their respects to Calgara before his statue in their village. Though the war had finally ended and peace came to all of Skypiea, Wiper and his fellow warriors swore to Calgara that they will still keep their pride and not let the Light of Shandora be extinguished again. As Wiper made this pledge, he and his fellow warriors heard the Golden Bell ringing, inviting the Straw Hats to come visit again. With the war over and peace finally brought to Skypiea, Wiper and his people returned to their native homeland, Upper Yard. There, they settled with the rest of the Skypieans, sharing the land with one another. Having to fight no longer, Wiper spent his strength in the restoration of the forest of his people's homeland that was destroyed during the Survival Game and by Enel in the God's attack. From the Decks of the World After the timeskip, Wiper became the head and one of the guards of Skypiea's God, along with Genbo, Kamakiri and Braham. Major Battles *Wiper vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Sanji *Wiper vs. Gedatsu *Wiper vs. Shura *Wiper vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Wiper, Warashi, Mayushika and Yotsubane vs. Ohm, Holy and five Enforcers vs. Zoro vs. Nola vs. Gan Fall *Wiper, Gan Fall, Zoro and Nico Robin vs. Enel Translation and Dub Issues Wiper's name was romanized in One Piece: Grand Adventure as Wyper, but in One Piece: Pirates Carnival, he was given a name change of Wyler. FUNimation initially credits his name as Wyper as seen in the end credits of Episode 153 of the television version of their dub. However beginning in Episode 163 of the televised version, and in the following subsequent episodes, he is referred to as Wyler. However, the Viz Manga and uncut dub refer to him as Wyper. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece Grand Battle 3'' *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' Enemy Appearances *''One Piece: Pirates Carnival'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' Support Appearances *''One Piece Grand Adventure'' *''One Piece: Gear Spirit'' *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World'' *''One Piece: Dance Battle'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' Non-Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' Trivia *In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Wiper is currently ranked the 81st most popular character in One Piece. *A fan asked Oda what's underneath Wiper's grass skirt, whether he's "exposed" or not. In response, Oda jokingly stated he believes Wiper "hang's all out" but is not sure if Wiper has some kind of loincloth that keeps him all secure. *The reason why Wiper got mad at Gan Fall when asked for pumpkin juice was because Wiper took this as an insult to his culture since pumpkins were originally introduced by Montblanc Noland to the Shandia. References External Links *Berserker - Wikipedia article about the type of fighter Wiper is. Site Navigation fr:Wiper it:Wiper ru:Вайпер Category:Shandia Category:Male Characters Category:Smokers Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists